


Sewing Dean

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Winchester House [3]
Category: Supernatural AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26886340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Series: The Winchester House [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936783
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Sewing Dean

Cas came over the Wednesday after the cookout to look at your pipes, and you surprised him with the honey candies. A few days later Kevin installed some security at your house. He loved the lemon bars you made him and left with the recipe. You hadn’t seen Dean much except in passing, however. You hoped to see him soon, as you enjoyed his company. 

One night, close to midnight, there was insistent knocking on your door. Pulling up the app Kevin put on your phone, you were shocked to see Dean. Rushing out of bed, you went to open the door. 

He leaned against the door, obviously hurt. “Hey, sweetheart. Wondered if you had any rubbing alcohol?” He asked, giving you a small smile. 

“Get in here.” You moved to the side. “I might.” You shrugged, shutting the door behind him. “Let me check. Go sit on the couch!” 

“Yes, ma’am.” He limped over slightly, holding his side as he sat down. Groaning, he leaned his head back as he heard you go into the other room to check for the rubbing alcohol. A minute later he heard you return. 

You sighed as you sat next to him. “Alright, I have some peroxide. How about you tell me what happened?” 

“Usually Cas does the fix ups, but he’s out of town.” Dean said shakily. 

“....that tells me absolutely nothing about what happened.” You told him. “You woke me up at midnight, banging on my door looking like you’re  _ seriously _ hurt, and now you’re going to tell me why you are hurt while I figure out how to patch you up.”

“Got stabbed. With a box cutter. So please douse me in that so I don’t get infected.” He lifted his shirt, having been holding a washcloth to stop the bleeding. 

“Jesus!” You gasped. “Why don’t you go to the hospital and the cops?” You put the wash cloth back over it. “Let me go get my first aid kit.”

“Cops and hospital are out of the question.” He said with a groan. “Do you happen to know how to stitch? If not a huge band aid will do until Cas comes back.” He was growing pale. “He should be back in like...a few days?” 

“Shit.” You muttered, rushing off to find whatever you could to help him. He was scaring you. Finding your first aid kid, you half contemplated finding your sewing kit, but wouldn’t that be bad? You came back with both. “I have regular thread?” You asked nervously. “I’ve never done this before.” You pointed out, scared for him. “Won’t this hurt? Like...a lot?!” You panicked. 

Dean gave you a small smile. “Don’t worry about it. Won’t be the first time. Cas can fix it up when he gets back.” He assured you. 

“Okay.” You took a deep breath. “Let’s do this before I change my mind?” You crouched by him. Your hands were shaking as you started to work.

He watched your face, focusing on that instead of the pain. “I trust you.” He said softly. 

You gave him a small smile at that, wondering why the hell someone stabbed him. You’d have to ask that later as you began cleaning his cut. Chewing on your lip as you worked, you hoped that you did a decent enough job. 

Dean usually had his flask when someone was working on him, but he didn’t want to make you more uncomfortable. “If I pass out, it’s not on you, okay?” He promised. “Please don’t worry, I’ll wake up just fine in the morning.”

“You sound like you’ve done this way too many times.” You said gently as you pulled out what you needed. “Which is somewhat worrying.”

“Story for another day.” He groaned when you started working on him. Soon, he did manage to pass out. 

Once you were done, you quickly cleaned up, worried for him. As gently as you could, you laid him down on the couch, covering him up with a light throw. You didn’t want to leave his side, so you made yourself a makeshift bed on the floor next to the couch. You kept checking on him, eventually falling asleep after a couple of hours. 

When Dean woke up, he groaned, slowly sitting up. Glancing down, he spotted you. The blanket was up over your shoulder, covering half your face. You were on your side facing him. “Oh, sweetheart.” He said quietly, wishing he could carry you to bed. He watched you for a moment before reaching down to gently rub your leg. “Y/N.” He tried, smiling to himself as you pulled the blanket over your head completely. “Just me.” He chuckled. 

That seemed to register, making you sit up quickly. “You’re awake!” You reached up to feel his forehead. “And you’re cool, so no fever, so hopefully no infection?” You said quickly. “I can get you some Tylenol or something? Are you in pain?”

“Pain.” He nodded. “Tylenol would be great.” He said appreciatively. “Thank you for watching over me. I feel bad for your back.” He was not a fan of sleeping on the floor. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“You can make it up to me by letting me take care of you until Cas can fix my work.” You said softly. “I’ll be back with Tylenol and something to drink.” You told him, pushing back your blanket and getting up.

“Okay.” He leaned back, taking a deep breath. When you returned, he took it and gulped down the rest of the water. “Thank you.” He licked his lips, setting the glass down. 

You sat on the edge of the couch. “Now, can you tell me  _ why _ someone stabbed you?” 

He knew you deserved the truth, and knew you probably wouldn’t be friends with him once he did. Which sucked, because he really liked you.  _ A lot _ . He sighed and rubbed over his face. “I’m not really a great person.” He started off. “At all, which probably added to Cory trying to ‘warn’ you about me. And I get it if you throw me out.” He didn’t want to see your reaction so he focused on the wall in front of him. “The guys and I do some shady stuff. And I’m the front man. That’s why they’re always at the house.” He explained. “Kev works the tech, Cas is kind of the handy man, and does the med stuff for us, Benny is mostly the muscle.” 

You blinked, slowly letting it sink in. “What kind of shady stuff?” Your voice was soft. Swallowing, you watched him, and noted how he wouldn't look at you. 

“We don’t mess with people who don’t deserve it. But the reason your house was probably on the more affordable side is because it’s known we’ve lived here all our lives.” He sighed. “No one wanted to live next to us. I expected this place to never get bought.” 

“And... You hurt people?” You asked simply. Your heart was hammering in your chest. 

“Not good people.” He looked down. 

“What does Sam do?” You asked. 

Dean ran a hand through his hair. “He’s our lawyer.” He sighed. “He hates it most of the time, but he’s my brother. And well, that kinda trumps the whole ‘my brother is a criminal’ thing.” 

You chewed on the inside of your cheek as you thought about it. It was a lot to take in, and it was mind boggling that the sweet guys that had just been hanging out with you and your friends were criminals. “That’s why Cas said it meant a lot that I invited everyone over?” 

He nodded. “Almost everyone we know, avoids us.” He shrugged. “Our group is basically family.” He told you. “You’re probably the first ‘decent’ person to want us around. I’m sure that’s out the door now.”

You rubbed your hands on your thighs. “Not...necessarily…” You told him. Leaning over, you kissed his cheek. “Didn’t I tell you before I won’t judge people based on other people. Just because other people avoid you, doesn’t mean I will.” You assured him. “You guys have been nothing but kind to me. Even if you did wake me up banging on my door in the middle of the night, scaring the crap out of me.” You poked his arm. 

He looked at you in complete surprise. “You still want to be friends?” He stared. “Despite us being criminals?!”

“You said only to bad people.” You shrugged. “That changes things.” As odd as that may have sounded. “Now, are you hungry?”

He stared at you. “Yeah. I guess so.” He was in shock and pretty sure he liked you even more now. You didn’t look at him and see a bad guy. You looked at him as a person. Which, honestly, meant a lot to him.

You smiled. “Is Sam home? After I make breakfast and change I can go get you clean clothes? I’d prefer you stay here until Cas can fix you up. I’ll worry too much otherwise.”

“He should be, yeah. You can throw these once I change anyway.” He nodded. 

“I know how to get the blood out if you like them.” You shrugged as you stood. “It’s not that difficult, and I can sew your shirt.” 

“If. If you want.” He nodded. You were surprising him more and more. When you went next door, he let out a breath. The breakfast you had made was really good, and once again, you looked cute today. 

Sam was surprised when you walked in, using Dean’s key. “Y/N?”

“Hey.” You smiled softly. “Dean’s at my place. I stitched him up last night.” You explained. “But he’s staying with me until Cas gets back to fix my work. Where are his clothes?” You asked sweetly. “I told him I’d get some. I need to get the blood out of the ones he’s wearing.”

“I can get him a bag together.” He offered. “And I’ll bring it back out, so you can relax in here. I know he’s grumpy when he’s in pain.” 

You smiled. “He’s been chipper with me.” You let out a small laugh. “But thank you.” You sat down on one of the chairs. 

Sam blinked before heading up the stairs to get Dean’s clothes. While he was gone, you couldn’t help but quickly clean up some dishes and the counter. It just felt natural. They’d done things for your house after all. 

Sam came back in and stared at you for a moment. “Here you go.” He handed you a duffel. “You look nice today by the way.” He smiled. “Let me know if you need anything.”

You smiled back as you took the bag. “Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Great. I’m sure Dean will catch me up with what happened later.” He nodded. 


End file.
